Forever and Ever
by LilPunklet17
Summary: Part of my Phil/Kady verse. You don't need to read Christmases When You Were Mine to understand.. Punk comes home after some time away at work and reunites with Kady. Punk/OC


Forever and Ever

By: LilPunklet17

**Disclaimer: I only own Kady. She is a figment of my imagination. I would LOVE to own Mr. CM Punk, but I highly doubt he or the WWE would allow it. The song used is "Forever and Ever" by He Is We.**

Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk, was tired; no scratch that, he was exhausted. He loved his job as a professional wrestler, but with the constant travel—and his insistent case of insomnia, sleep was a distant memory. He was looking forward to finally being home where he could curl up with his girlfriend of one year, Kady Cartwright, and take a well-deserved nap.

It was odd for the both of them to be present in Punk's Chicago apartment at the same time. Kady was a budding musician—of the country persuasion, but she didn't force Punk to listen and he didn't complain—and her schedule had him out of the house nearly as much as his schedule kept him away. Today; however, was different. Kady had at least the next few days off, and Punk did as well and if it was up to him, they wouldn't leave the house for the entirety of that period.

As Punk let himself into his apartment, he dropped his bags in the foyer and surveyed the room for any signs of his girlfriend. The living room still appeared impeccably neat as did the kitchen—all of which he could see from the entry-way. Phil frowned, wondering if perhaps he had gotten the days mixed up and Kady wasn't home after all. Kady was a bit like a hurricane, she dropped things as she went, and when she was home, the house tended to reflect that quality, but from where Punk stood, everything was pristine.

With a frown, Punk headed further into the apartment hoping to find his girlfriend. Moving swiftly down the hall, Punk headed towards the room he shared with Kady, and as he approached, he could hear the soft strains of a guitar, and the soft voice of his lady coming from their shared room. Punk smiled slightly and paused to listen.

*************************************PunkandKady****************************************

_**3 Hours Previously—With Kady**_

Kady was exhausted! Phil was coming home soon and she had spent most of the afternoon cleaning their apartment. She knew that Phil didn't mind her messier side—and it was messy!—but she didn't want him to have to come home to a dirty apartment.

Kady smiled as she surveyed the now spotless apartment, Phil was going to be shocked! Humming tunelessly, Kady headed to the bathroom to wash away the sweat and tension from her cleaning extravaganza.

Freshly showered, Kady headed to the room she shared with Phil, intending to make herself presentable for the return of her boyfriend. And she fully intended on doing exactly that, but the tuneless humming she had done all day had caused lyrics to begin piecing themselves together in her mind, and if she didn't get them down now—before Phil got home—she would be distracted until she had put them to paper. Towel tucked firmly around her body, Kady sat at her desk and began to write.

"…_Forever and Ever…" _

Sometime later, lyrics in some semblance of a song, Kady picked up her guitar and began to play. She was so lost in her music that she had completely failed to notice the passing of time, and the fact that Phil was due home anytime—and that he was in fact currently in the living room wondering where his girlfriend was. Kady continued to strum softly, and then began to sing:

Home is where you are,

Kind of tragic that I left your side.

Left your side, left your side.

I recall a smile, a kiss.

When the sun did rise,

By your side, I was by your side.

I gotta tell you how it feels now.

You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.

Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.

We'll get through this together.

You're my smile, when I just want to cry.

Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.

I'm giving you my forever and ever.

Forever and ever.

The hug, the kiss, the love.

All the magic that we're feeling inside,

Deep inside, deep inside.

It's hard to find the words,

The courage is somewhere inside,

Deep inside, deep inside.

Gotta tell you how it feels now,

I'm ready to fall.

You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.

Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.

We'll get through this together.

You're my smile, when I just want to cry.

Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.

I'm giving you my forever and ever.

Forever and ever.

Sat down thought about it today,

If I only had a breath what would I want to say?

Something sweet, something real, something real sweet.

Thought real hard.

And only one thing,

(Only one thing.)

Only one thing,

(Only one thing.)

Oh only one thing, came to me.

You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.

Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.

We'll get through this together.

You're my smile, when I just want to cry.

Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.

I'm giving you my forever.

*************************************KadyandPunk*****************************************

_**-Punk-**_

As the song progressed, Punk softly opened the door and gazed in on Kady. He was somewhat surprised to see Kady sitting at her desk in nothing but a towel, black hair drying in soft waves curling around her pale cheeks, but this was Kady. She would forget her own name if she managed to get lost in her music. In the year they had been together, Punk had found evidence of a hastily discarded project of some kind with Kady in the middle of it, guitar in hand and notebook paper littering all available surfaces around her. It was one of her quirks and Punk loved her for it, even if it sometimes made her late to see him—which it had a time or two—it was just Kady.

****************************************PunkandKady*************************************

_**-Kady-**_

Kady sang the last few words and smiled. The song was about Phil and how deliriously happy he made her, and Kady loved these songs the most. She jumped when she caught a glimpse of a black t-shirt in her peripheral vision, but calmed briefly when she saw her boyfriend's smiling face.

"Phil!" She exclaimed, setting her guitar down somewhat ungracefully before launching herself out of the chair and into his open arms. This was Kady's favorite place to be. Safe, happy and warm wrapped in Phil's arms her face pressed against the side of his neck breathing in the scent that was uniquely him.

***************************************KadyandPunk************************************

_**-Punk-**_

"Hey baby girl." Punk said softly, his arms tight around his girl. Punk missed this when he was on the road. Being with Kady exactly like this was better than anything else in his mind. It was precisely like coming home and Punk wouldn't trade anything for the moments he spent just like this.

"I missed you, K." He whispered fervently, tightening his arms once more to draw his girlfriend even closer to his chest.

Kady, voice muffled due to her position replied "I missed you too, babe. Welcome home."

***************************************PunkandKady*************************************

_**-Kady-**_

Kady regretfully extracted herself from her boyfriend's embrace before leaning up to capture Phil's lips with hers. As their lips connected, Kady sighed and her eyes fluttered shut….

Her whole world was finally home again, and even with the distance and the missed meetings, this would always be enough for her.


End file.
